Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for homomorphic encryption using a multiple value packing scheme.
Related Background
In the related art, a database, database as a service, or cloud database operation may be performed. More specifically, the database server may holds the data of the user (e.g., user transport data), and the user may perform an operation on the data (e.g., a query). The user may have data which is sensitive, which he or she does not want the server (e.g., cloud owner) to know.
Homomorphic cryptography, such as Paillier cryptography, includes many properties. For example, given two values V1 and V2 (referred to as plaintexts), E(V1)=C1 (i.e., encrypting V1 resulting the ciphertext C1) and E(V2)=C2. One of the properties of homomorphic cryptography is that the product of two ciphertexts C1 and C2 will decrypt to the sum of their corresponding plaintexts V1 and V2.
With an increasing volume of data and number of transactions being handled on the server side, there is a need to reduce a number of bytes that must be transferred to implement homomorphic cryptography.